


Honor and Love Your Soulmate In The Gaze of Our Creator

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarven Ones | Soulmates, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Hope you enjoy, Raiyana. :)Khuzdul used:* "yusthu amrâb" - partner (spouse, mate) of soul* "Muhudel" - blessing of blessings





	Honor and Love Your Soulmate In The Gaze of Our Creator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raiyana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy, Raiyana. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Khuzdul used:
> 
> * "yusthu amrâb" - partner (spouse, mate) of soul
> 
> * "Muhudel" - blessing of blessings

The first time that he had heard the old story of their creator giving soulmates to all of the first Dwarves except for Durin the Deathless, Thorin hadn't heard understood it then. At least at that time, he hadn't quite understood.

At least, he thought that he had until he'd met his One in, Dwalin, the younger fiery tempered son of Fundin. And then had his opinion changed again when Smaug came to the mountain.

But as he looked out over what remained of his people fleeing from a ruined and stolen Erebor, he thought that now he understood; that he could understand the pain of a mated pair now sundered apart by Dragon fire.

_"Honor your Soulmate should you find them for they are precious beyond material wealth or measure."_

He looked out over his people and then saw Dwalin approaching him at a quick pace. He saw that pain, grief, and fire were burning in his partner's eyes.

"How many made it?" He asked roughly.

For a few moments, Dwalin says nothing and instead looks him over with hardening red eyes before headbutting him gently. At that moment that he's close enough, Thorin can smell healing ointment and burned skin.

“Muhudel, Yusthu amrâb..”

Dwalin sighed heavily before he finally pulled away and took Thorin's hand in his gently squeezing it. He glances over his shoulder at their people, perhaps searching for his family among the survivors before turning back to Thorin.

"A good many survived the attack. Some of the elders were murmuring to each other about the old stories and tales when I left Balin and my father with them. About trying to save them for the generations yet to come or something.."

Thorin sighed softly and gently put his lips against the top of Dwalin’s hand. He tried to ignore the scent of burned flesh and clothes around him as they stood together.

“It will be hard, but perhaps doable to spread the old stories among the young."

*

"What does it mean?"

Dwalin glances up from working on his axes to see a young Kíli poking at Balin, Dís, and Thorin. Beyond them, Dwalin notes that Fíli, distracted from his studies, is also watching the exchange with interest.

He watches as Thorin tilts his head slightly, his expression softening slightly at the edges as he turns his attention from his discussion over the latest numbers on their supplies with Dís and Balin to his youngest nephew.

"What "it" do you mean, little one? Try to be more specific with your question, Kíli."

They watch as little Kíli pouts at not getting whatever answer that he wanted for his question before his expression smoothes out and a small frown appears. Dwalin shakes his head at Fíli when the Dwarfling moves to stand up and motions for him to stay in his seat which the golden-haired Dwarfling does not so happily. 

Whatever this particular lesson is that Kíli's asking Thorin about, does not need Fíli's intrusion into it nor would Thorin need his help in speaking with Kíli about it.

"The old tale about our Creator giving the first Seven, except for Durin, their soulmates."

"What of it?"

"Well... the line _'Honor your Soulmate should you find them for they are precious beyond material wealth or measure'_ feels like I should know what it means. But I'm not sure I do know, Uncle. What is it about?"

"Ah, that old tale. Perhaps you are learning something from Balin and your tutors, after all, Kíli."

Dwalin holds back a grin at the gentle teasing note in his yusthu amrâb's voice, his hands twitch around the hilt of his axes. Predictably, Thorin catches the movement and turns a knowingly amused look at him before he turns back to Kíli when the young Dwarf makes a discontented noise.

"But what does the line mean, Uncle. How is my Soulmate going to be more precious beyond measure or material wealth? Isn't having both of those things important too?"

Thorin snorts softly, Dwalin chuckled with Balin and Dís as they watched the discussion.

"Always you ask the most difficult questions among your questing, little one. That one is perhaps the most difficult for some to answer, but let us see if I can. These things will be of some importance, however, your Soulmate, whoever they are will be of greater importance in your heart and your mind. So when you honor and love your Soulmate, you are also showing our Creator how highly valued they are to your heart."

The next question came from Fíli instead of Kíli, they all looked at him when he cleared his throat for their attention. His blue eyes locked on Thorin after quietly glancing at Dwalin.

"Do you know who your Soulmate, Uncle? Do you honor and love them as the old tales say that we should?"

Thorin nods once with a soft look at Dwalin, who feels warmth in his heart as he watches Thorin smile once more in this little discussion of Soulmates.

"I do know them and have known them since we were young Dwarflings in Erebor. I do my best to make sure that they know they are honored and loved by me in the eyes of our Creator."

"What if my Soulmate was an Elf? Should I still honor and love them before our Creator?" Kíli asks loudly.

The room falls silent at the question, Dwalin watches as Thorin's face does some complicated movement at the mention of Elves before his face turns to hardened stone and he forces himself to nod.

"Yes, Kíli, you should. Even if your One and Soulmate is an Elf."

 

Later that evening, when they were alone in their room, Thorin turned to Dwalin and quietly handed him a wrapped gift. He had a decent guess of what the item was and gently unwraps it to show two small daggers inlaid with agate stone and small emeralds as he glanced up at Thorin from the edge of their bed.

"What is this for?"

Thorin shrugs one shoulder as he watches him calmly with stormy blue eyes in the flickering candlelight.

"Tis simply a gift for you, my One. Made by my own hands. Do you accept it?"

"Always."

Thorin tilts his head with a small smile.

"Were we in Erebor, I could perhaps craft some much better quality gifts for you."

Dwalin pulls him down onto the bed beside and kisses him gently.

"Just you and this little blade are enough, my Thorin."

*

Dwalin stood in the doorway of the royal bedchamber, watching with clenched fists as the Hobbit toed his way carefully around the room, helping Oin tend to Thorin. So much of him still wanted to pummel the little burglar for what he had done, but he wouldn't do it unless Thorin told him too.

Warrior-Prince Consort of a Reclaimed Erebor he would soon be, but Dwalin would not act unless he knew that Thorin would be grateful for it. Not yet.

So instead he contented himself with helping look after the boys as they healed or working with Balin and Dain to settle matters of state in Thorin's place, knowing that Fili and Thorin would have the final say on all of it.

"You know, I don't think I understood the old tales until now. At least in a way that made sense."

Dwalin glanced up from a report to watch Fíli as the younger Dwarf quietly eyed his brother and the red-haired Elf on the other side of the room before looking at him.

"Explain, Fíli," Dwalin said with a sigh.

"You and Uncle Thorin. Kíli and his Elven lady. I think I understand now what the tale about finding the Soulmate and honoring them meant. Or means I suppose." Fíli says softly, his Durin blue eyes on Dwalin.

"Do you now?"

Fíli nods slightly and grimaces slightly before his expression softens, Dwalin feels the cold knife in his heart again. He should've been with his Prince and kept him from Azog's grasp. He should've -

"Dwalin."

He blinks once and glances down at his clenched hands with a slow breath before looking at Fíli. Dwalin raises a scarred brow at him.

"As you were saying?"

Fíli smiled slightly.

"As I was attempting to say; I think I understand the tales better now. Between you and Thorin and Kili and his Elf, I think I have a greater understanding of it now. At least enough to know that my own is close by."

"Your Soulmate? You know who they are?"

"I think I do," Fíli says with a small mysterious smile. "Of course courting them will have to wait until we have Erebor at least somewhat habitable and Uncle on the Throne - the right way this time."

"Indeed."

Mahal help them all, but Fíli was right in that there was still much to do before Erebor would be deemed habitable. As he turned back to the report in front of him, Dwalin thought it was a good thing to have included some of the old Soulmate tales in the boy's early years.


End file.
